1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal support frame for supporting a liner, such as a plastic garbage bag, in a container such as a garbage can. The support frame supports the liner in a manner such that the liner is contained entirely within the container, without having to lap over the exterior of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic garbage bags are a consumer product typically used as an inner liner to prevent the interior of garbage cans or containers from being contaminated by the garbage. The bags also facilitate easy removal, storage and dumping of the garbage.
A problem with using plastic liners is that they typically have to be lapped over the outside of the top of the container, and derive their support from the relatively rigid container, as in FIG. 1. This results in an unsightly situation, especially in the case of decorative containers and garbage cans.
One known solution to this unsightly situation is to provide a rigid container that fits within the garbage can. This type of inside rigid container is basically a garbage can within a garbage can. The inside container has a bottom and solid walls like the outside container and the shape of the inside container is the same as the overall general shape of the outside garbage can, i.e. if the garbage can is square or circular, the inside container is respectively also square or circular. This type of inside container is usually used in commercial or industrial locations, or as public garbage cans on streets or train stations. The fact that these are usually not for domestic use is because this system is a relatively high cost system.
Another related device that is available is a laundry hamper consisting of a frame used to hold a cloth bag that then can be used to hold laundry. The frame is usually used as a stand alone application, i.e. not inserted into another container. Some of these frames (e.g. in hospital applications, or used to hold large quantities of towels in a gym or poolside, i.e. by a swimming pool) are often on wheels, and the cloth bag is usually attached to the frame and not removable. In any case, the frame, with its related assemblies, is usually fairly rigid and is designed to support the full weight of the bag plus the contents without any outer container or supporting structure.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, which supports a liner for a container without the liner extending over the outside of the container.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the unsightly appearance of containers by providing a means to support a liner with the container.